In the Dark
by Crimson Fade
Summary: A series of drabbles involving Shinji and Ichigo. This couple doesn't get enough love. Based off prompt table I borrowed from someone on Livejournal. Yaoi. Rated T to for some language and suggestive themes.
1. The Night We Met

**Hi. Welcome to In the Dark. These are a series of 20 drabbles that revolve around Shinji and Ichigo. Yes, they are drabbles, so each chapter will be under 300 words. **

**Reviews are appreciated, of course.  
**

* * *

The night we met, you repulsed me. The moment I saw your mask, I swore to myself that I would hate you. When you tried to draw me into your little "posse", I told myself that I would never let you have me.

The minute I realized who you truly were, you terrified me. Yet somewhere deep inside I felt that I would come back to you- not because of my hollow, but because as much as I was trying to hate you… I found myself _wanting_ you.

I don't know whether it was because of your seductive, unsettling smile, or the way you said my name, or how you seemed to be able to see right inside my _soul_… but I couldn't stop thinking about you… _Hirako Shinji_.


	2. Nightmares

"Hush, Ichigo…" I breathed softly into your ear. "It was only a nightmare…" I couldn't help but grin at the panicked expression on your face as you panted, slowly slipping back into the conscious world.

"Sh-shinji…?"

"Hmm?" I purred, burying my face into your shoulder.

"What are you doing here…?"

I chuckled softly, shifting my body so that I was now crouching over yours.

"I was waking ya up from a bad dream."

You groaned, and I let my smirk widen.

"Ain't ya glad you're awake now?" I whispered, nuzzling your neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw your lips twitch into a small smile.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Review? **


	3. Last Night on Earth

**I forgot to mention that these chapters switch point of views. I hope it's easy enough to tell who's narrating each chapter. **

* * *

There were so many things I wanted to say to you before I left for Hueco Mundo. I wanted to tell you that deep down I was scared of going there. That despite my determination to rescue Orihime, I wanted to stay here with you.

I wanted to tell you about my life- my sisters, my crazy dad, my friends at school, and what I thought my life would've been like if I had never become a soul reaper. If I had never met Rukia… never met _you_.

And at this point, I'm afraid of it all vanishing. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to come back to any of those people… especially you. I'm scared of the fact that this might be my last night on Earth, and instead of spending it with you, I'm sitting here, alone in the dark.


	4. Dark Desires

**Chapter 4: Ichigo's POV. Enjoy. Review, if it doesn't kill you. **

* * *

_He_ was laughing at me again; threatening, taunting, and laughing at me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him to shut up; I couldn't get him to stop saying those awful things he said _we_ were going to do to you.

"_We're gonna fuck him up real hard, ain't we… King?" _he'd laugh. I'd grit my teeth and try to ignore him. I would give into those sick desires of his. Not now, not ever. Especially when it involved you.

These images would appear in my head; pictures of you underneath me, naked, screaming and bleeding. It was just as hurtful as it was disgusting; I would've never been able to image your smirking face contorted in pain; but I saw it all right, clear as day… because of _him_.

"_We could make him scream."_


	5. My Lover's Bed

**Chapter 5: Shinji's POV.**

**Review, perhaps? **

* * *

I grinned lazily into your pillow and inhaled the scent of it, waiting for you to come back to your room. You were downstairs at dinner- I could hear the scraping of chopsticks against bowls and the thuds of glasses being set on the table. Your father's booming laughter carried up the stairs, along with your sister's reprimand. Finally, I sensed your reiatsu nearing your room.

The door opened, but I didn't move from my curled-up spot on your bed.

"Shinji! What the hell are you doing here?"

I smirked. "Just waiting for ya," I replied. I turned around and made an act of snuggling into your pillow. "Smells just like ya, Ichigo."

"No duh. I sleep on it."

My smirk widened. "This is such a nice bed. Mind if I sleep in it too?"

You frowned. "Don't you have your own damn bed?"

I pretended to pout. "This is more comfortable. We can share it," I added with a wink.

You rolled your eyes and I grinned again.


	6. Insomnia

**Chapter 6: Ichigo's POV (He's much easier to write). **

**Review?**

* * *

Another night of slaying Hollows; I was getting used to the fact that they would never let me sleep. I've developed a strange case of insomnia that comes with nightmare-like visions that haunt me like dreams. In one vision, I see the Hollows tearing apart my family and friends as their masks leered… and then one of the masks turns out to be yours. It was your mask, but you were transformed- a terrible figure with a long, lean body and claws ready to sever my throat and laugh at my pain-

A knock at my window interrupted my train of train of disturbing thoughts. Your face- your regular face, with your normal grin- peered through the glass at me. My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief at the sight of you. I opened the window hurriedly to let you in.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head, slightly embarrassed. Your voice sounded like a parent's, trying to soothe their young kids. I was a teenager now- I did not need someone to _soothe_ me, or comfort me. What I needed to do was get my head on straight.

You playfully pushed me aside as you made room for yourself on my bed.

"Insomnia's a bitch," you said off-handedly as you got comfortable, stretching luxuriously. I snorted.

"So enlighten me, Ichigo," you continued. "What's been keeping ya up?"

"Nothing," I muttered back, beginning to think this was stupid.

"Are those big scary Hollows keeping ya awake?"

"No," I lied stubbornly. In a softer tone, I asked, "What do you do when you can't sleep?"

Your unnerving smirk crept across your face again.

"Ya probably don't wanna know."


	7. A Midnight Clear

**Chapter 7: Shinji's POV. I thought I was going to edit this because I don't really like it, but whatever. Here it is.**

* * *

"Oi, Hiyori! Go away! Can't ya see we're having a private conversation here?" I yelled out, frowning in annoyance. You stood there with an identical scowl at the short blonde Vizard who had just interrupted us.

"Shaddup, Baldy! I live here! I'm allowed to go wherever I want!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at you. You nodded, and we disappeared to the roof before Hiyori could smack me with her sandal or yell at us some more.

It was a lot more peaceful up here without Hiyori's screeching. I stretched my arms above my head and plopped down on the edge of the roof.

I looked up at the sky at the same time you did; for a moment we both sat there, staring the startlingly clear heavens filled with thousands of bright stars.

"You know…" I heard you say, and turned my head to look at you. "When I was little, I always used to stare at the sky and think about the after-life. That behind those stars, there was a totally different world we went to when we died."

I snorted. "Are ya saying that Soul Society is _behind_ those stars?"

"No, idiot. I'm making a connection between what I know now and what I believed back then."

There was a moment of silence as you frowned at me and I grinned at your annoyance. Then you asked another question.

"Does Soul Society have the same sky we do?"


	8. Moonlight

**This one has almost nothing to do with the prompt, but it was fun to write. Ichigo's POV. **

**Review?**

* * *

I touched you, and you chuckled softly, responding with a soft kiss on my neck. The moonlight illuminated us both lying on my bed, legs tangled and shirts tossed carelessly on the floor. For a brief moment, I wondered what this would look like to an outsider- a fellow shinigami or Vizard, perhaps. What would Rukia say? What would that brat Hiyori say?

"Tell me what you're thinking about, Ichigo," you whispered into my neck, kissing it again. I shivered.

"N-nothing," I responded weakly.

"Really."

I tried distracting myself from the lips caressing my neck by watching the moonlight dance on my bedroom walls. I then tried focusing on the steady sound of my breathing, before your mouth reached my chest and the sensation became too much to ignore.

"Shinji…"


	9. Dancing in the Dark

**Hi again. **

**Chapter Nine: Ichigo's POV**. **Review? **

* * *

"This is so stupid."

"Shut up and just go along with it."

"I can't SEE!"

"No duh, the lights are off."

"Turn them back ON!"

Just then you spun me around and dipped me to the floor. We were listening to one of your old jazz records, and you had had the brilliant idea to dance to a couple of songs.

"Goddammit, warn me when you do that!"

You merely laughed and pulled me upright again.

"This ain't so bad, is it, Ichigo-kun?"

I felt a blush heat up my cheeks.

"Where did you learn to dance, anyway?"

You grinned your typical grin again.

"Many, many years of free time."


	10. No More Lonely Nights

**This story LIVES! Chapter... what, 10? Yes. Chapter 10: Ichigo's POV**

**Reviews are received with a warm, fuzzy feeling and eternal thanks. **

**I admit I kind of just churned this out... I really wanna finish these at some point or another. **

* * *

I woke up suddenly, clutching the sheets that were tangled around my body. My heart was pounding deafeningly in my ears, so that I heard nothing else. Thoughtlessly, I reached over to grope for my phone. Dialing the number you had given me a long time ago, I held the receiver to my ear with trembling hands.

" 'Ello?" your groggy voice answered.

"Shinji," I said breathlessly. "I'm sorry… but…"

"Wha's wrong, Ichigo?"

"Can you… can you come over here?"

There was a brief silence where I was afraid I had crossed the line in asking you to get up in the middle of the night, but then I heard you say, "Alright. Be right there."

I set the phone back onto the nightstand, sighing with relief. Seconds later, I heard you knocking at my window. I opened it to let you in. Guilt wallowed up inside of me when I saw how tired you looked, but your usual grin appeared on your face as you sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Poor Ichigo-kun," you drawled playfully. "Can't sleep without me."

"It's not that… it's…"

My sense of pride and independence was slowly returning. In my fit of panic, I hadn't noticed the time on my clock- it was nearly three in the morning.

"You wanna… spend the night here?"

A suggestive smirk spread across your face as you looked at me. "Anything for Ichigo-kun."

I shot you a half-hearted glare, and leaned back on my bed.

"Thanks."


	11. Hot Summer Nights

**Chapter 11: Shinji's POV**

**Not my best. These prompts are getting harder. **

**I'm pretty sure it doesn't damage your health to review.**

* * *

"Look at Ichigo, already stripped for me."

You gave a small yelp at the sound of my voice, and I laughed.

"Shinji, you ALWAYS come at the worst of times!"

I grinned and let my eyes wander down your exposed torso. Currently, you were lying on the floor of your room in your underwear, with three fans running and the window thrown open to let in an evening breeze or two.

Your face flushed as you made a feeble attempt to cover yourself.

"Quit looking at me like that, idiot!"

I forced an innocent look on my face. "Like what, Ichigo?"

"Like… like you're gonna eat me or something!"

I cocked my head at the suggestion, a smirk slowly growing on my face.

"I imagine the floor ain't that comfortable."

You huffed, adjusting your arms. "It's fine with me. I need to cool off anyway."

"What happened to yer air conditioner?"

"It broke, duh."

I grinned and took a seat next to you, leaning over and trailing a finger against your bare chest.

"Come to the warehouse tonight. It's nicer there, I promise."

You frowned at my suggestion, but didn't push my hand away. Hesitantly, you reached up to pull my face towards yours.

"I take that as a yes," I muttered before you smashed your lips against mine.


	12. Before Sunrise

**I must admit, reading other people's drabbles inspires me. I'm going to get these finished, I promise!**

**I'd also like to thank the people who've all reviewed so far; you're one of the reasons I love writing these. **

**Disclaimer: All characters used belong to Kubo Tite. If I owned Bleach, we would've seen Shinji's Bankai by now.  
**

**Chapter... crap. 12? Something: Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

"Again," I insisted. We were sweaty, dirty, and tired, but I needed more practice. You knew this.

You sighed exasperatedly. "Tomorrow," you said, the weariness creeping into your voice.

"No!" Without warning, I lunged forward, attempting to continue our sparring session. You parried my sword with yours, using your free hand to stifle your yawn. Shoving my weapon aside with ferocity that didn't match your expression, you sheathed your Zanpakutou, and headed back toward the stairs that led up to the warehouse.

"G'night, Ichigo."

"Shinji! Get back here!" I fumed, running after you. Before you reached the stairs I pounced, sending both of us into dirt, sputtering.

"Ichigo! Whaddya think yer doing?"

I grinned widely. "Fifteen more minutes, or I'm not letting you go."

You sighed, leaning your head back. "No."

"Shinji, this is important, I can't-"

"Ichi-kun, even shinigami who plan to save the world need sleep. Now get off before I-"

Before you were able to finish your threat, I assaulted your lips with mine. It was something you usually did to persuade me; I thought maybe it would work on you. After a moment you pulled yourself way, lips twitching.

"That aint' gonna work, Ichigo. Go get some sleep, at least before sunrise."


	13. Tender is the Night

**I'm getting better at this! (I think)**

**These are becoming more and more random, I'm sorry. Oh well.**

**If there's something one of you wants me to write, or if you have a prompt you'd like me to add to this series, let me know in a review or pm. I will gladly take all the inspiration I can find. **

**Tender is the Night: Shinji's POV**

* * *

I watched you sleep with a slightly amused expression. There was a softness in your features when you slept, a sort of peacefulness that seemed out of character for you. In my mind I compared the violent, every-day image of you to this sleeping beauty. It made me smirk.

I then shoved your body as a loud snore interrupted my contemplation.

"Wha's happenin…?" Orange hair tickled my arm as you lifted your head lethargically, looking up at me.

I bit back a grin. "Idiot, ya snore like a congested Hollow."

"A… a what?"

"Never mind." I turned my body to wrap my arms around yours, pressing your bare back to my chest.

"Mmmh…" Burying my face in your shoulder, I grinned and lightly kissed your skin.

"Are you serious? You wake me up to tell me I snore and then do this?"

I chuckle, slowly moving my mouth to your ear. "Got a problem with it?"

"Maybe I do…" you retorted, the annoyance in your voice weakened by the visible shiver wracking your spine.

Allowing my hand to wander up your chest, I moved to trail tender kisses down your spine.

"I… think y-you should stop now…" you whispered shakily.

I grinned, slowly releasing you and rolling back on my stomach.

"G'night, Ichigo."

"Wait... what?" you replied, still panting slightly.

"I said g'night."

You turned over to look at me. I saw the disappointment in your eyes and grinned.

"Ya seemed tired. Go back to snoring."

* * *

**I didn't know where to stop it. So this is where it stops. Review? Comments? **


	14. Long Dark Night of the Soul

**Long Drabble is Long. Way over 300 words, but I need to practice my drama scenes at some point. **

**Chapter 14: Ichigo's POV. **

**Reviews make me feel all tingly inside! :D  
**

* * *

It was just you and me this time. You had been watching me train for the past week until I complained that you were being a lazy ass. One day, after my thirtieth complaint, you grinned and stood, dismissing the other Vizards.

"Ready, Ichigo-kun?"

I gripped my sword in anticipation. Before I had fully prepared myself, you were in front of me, Zanpakutou glinting, eyes blazing, and teeth bared.

"Mask, Ichigo!" you reminded me as your arm swung down. My eyes narrowed, and I lifted Zangetsu in front of me to block your attack. With my other hand, I moved to don my Hollow mask, but the force of your next attack sent me flying.

"_Ya leave yourself open in the time it takes for ya to put on yer mask._"

Eyes widening, I looked over to see you were using your mask as well. Not having adjusted myself to the situation, I staggered as I blocked your next blow.

"_Put on your mask._"

I glanced up to see your masked face inches from mine. I could've sworn my heart stopped when my eyes met your hollowfied ones. They looked at me with a certain hatred that froze me in my tracks. Your sword met mine with a terrifying force, and your reiatsu flared menacingly.

For the first time in battle, I was scared.

"_Focus, Ichigo!_" Your warped voice shook me, and I immediately thought of the dreams I had - the ones where you laughed at me as your hollowfied claws ripped through my skin. The dreams where I was as powerless as I felt now.

Your next attack brought me to my knees as I stopped thinking, forced out of reality by the image of my nightmares.

"_Ichigo_." I shivered as the darkened voice crashed against my ears. I wasn't sure whether it was yours, my inner hollow's, or a figment of my imagination.

"_Ichigo._" A vision of the hollowfied version of you swam in front of my eyes, and I shuddered.

"Ichigo, look at me."

My head snapped up. The ringing in my ears faded- something I hadn't known was there in the first place. You were standing in front of me now, unmasked and unarmed.

"Get up," you demanded gently. When I didn't move, you leaned down and grabbed my arm to help me stand. I staggered and fell against your body gripping your shirt. You moved your arms to support me, saying nothing as I buried my face in your neck. Our more intimate moments flooded my head as I breathed in the scent of your skin, attempting to draw strength. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around your waist and close my eyes. I wanted to make sure you were the real, normal you before we began training again.

"Sorry," I muttered as I unwrapped myself from you, grabbing my Zanpakutou from the dirt and taking a few steps back.

You met my eyes and smirked a little. Drawing your sword again, you said, "We'll talk about it later."

* * *

**I know I make Ichigo seem like a baby. But honestly, if you were seeing someone, and then they attack you looking like something out of your nightmares, would you be all like, "Yeah, whatever"? **


	15. Saturday Night's All Right

**So, uh... this is pretty short. I automatically associated Saturday Night with a Date. I don't know why.  
**

**By the way, the last prompt is "Writer's Choice". If one of my lovely readers wants to hand me a prompt through a review or pm, you can feel free to do so. I'll take other requests as well. **

**Chapter 15: Shinji's POV.**

* * *

"Ichigooooo," I drawled out, sauntering over to where you were washing your hands in our makeshift sink.

"What."

"It's Saturday!"

"…And?"

I grinned at your annoyance. "We're goin' on a date!"

I watched gleefully as your body froze and you looked at me with a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

"… What was that?"

Had it been physically possible, I would've grinned wider. Instead I leaned forward until my face was a couple of inches from yours.

"A date, Ichigo. I'm sure ya've heard of one of those before."

"Why would we do such a thing?"

I chuckled, turning back around. Waving a hand behind me, I said, "Ya know… ya've been working so hard lately, I thought I'd treat ya."

"By making me go out in public with you?"

I paused, frowning slightly. "S'not like ya to pass up a free meal, Ichigo, but if ya didn't want to go, all ya had to do was say so."

I turned my head back to watch you gape at me. Biting back a smirk, I waited patiently for your response.

After a minute, you closed your mouth and sighed. "Fine," you replied. "But it's not a date."

My grinned returned, satisfied. "Whatever ya want, Ichigo."


	16. Blackout

**I'm so close! Only 4 more to go! **

**This one's probably not my best either, but I wanted to get this posted. **

**Also, thank you to UnknownFlux for prompt ideas and suggestions! This series will probably now last a little longer than 20 chapters...or I might make a new set of drabbles in a different fic. **

**By the way, does anyone else LOVE The Temper Trap like I do?**

**Chapter 16: Ichigo's POV. **

* * *

We fought for ten minutes over which movie to watch. Insisting on an old comedy, you nearly threw my action movie out of my living room window before I reluctantly agreed.

After I put the movie in, we sat down on my family's couch (not too close, but not too far apart). Three minutes into the movie, the screen turned black and lights went out.

"Wha's going on?" you asked, looking around.

BOOM

"Oh…great." I sighed as the rain started pounding down on the streets outside.

"So much for that movie," you said, reaching for the bowl of popcorn sitting between us.

I nodded absent-mindedly, staring at our reflection in the black TV screen. You sat on my right, legs casually crossed and leaning back on the cushions, chewing on popcorn. I sat with my legs apart, leaning forward on my arms. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the storm outside.

"So… ya got any flashlights or something?"

I snapped out of my funk, looking back at our reflection. I saw that you were looking at me questioningly. I turned my head to look at you.

"What?"

You rolled your eyes. "I asked if ya got any flashlights or something. It's kinda dark, if ya haven't noticed."

The words turned themselves over in my head. "Oh… flashlights." I stood and stretched, looking down at the bowl of popcorn. It was almost empty.

"Damn, fat-ass," I said, reaching down to take some of the remaining kernels. As I started toward my kitchen, your leg flew out and caught my foot. I flailed my arms and landed on the carpet hard as you laughed even harder, your hand reaching for the bowl again.

"You idiot! What was that for?" I growled angrily. You glanced down at me, still chuckling.

"Don't call me fat-ass, _Strawberry_."

I stood up, huffing angrily and crossing my arms.

"Fine. If you'd rather sit there in the dark, be my guest."


	17. Electricity

**Been a while since I wrote anything like this. I thought this prompt would a good opportunity to do so. Only three more to go! **

**Chapter 17: Ichigo's POV**

**FREE SHINJI COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW! (has anyone else seen those? They're adorable!)**

* * *

It had been an incredibly slow kiss at first, but as soon as your grip on my arms tightened, I could sense the electricity run through and between our bodies. Your lips became more demanding, and without fully knowing what I was doing, I complied with your nonverbal demands, letting you push me against the wall, my hands in your hair, your teeth on my neck.

Everything else became meaningless as I whispered your name between heated kisses, desperately trying to breathe. You seemed to have discovered all of my weaknesses that night, driving me close to the edge with the smallest touches.

I couldn't quite remember how long I've subconsciously wanted you like this; I could only hope that you wanted me as well.

Neither of us said anything about that kiss afterwards; after a low murmur of "Good night, Ichigo" you had flash-stepped away, and I was left to walk home in a flustered, contemplative state.


	18. By Candlelight

**This prompt gave me trouble. But it may be continued in the next or last chapter ;D I only have "Writer's Choice" and another prompt left, and then I'll be done with this set. I think I'll be publishing another set of Shinji/Ichigo stuff, but I'm going to try and make them one-shots instead of just drabbles (to stretch my poor writer's attention span)**

**Reviews, comments, and suggestions are loved! Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers!  
**

**Chapter 18: Ichigo's POV.**

* * *

"That's all the candles we have," I said, lighting a large pillar candle on the coffee table. You were lounging on the couch, watching me through half-lidded eyes.

"If you're tired, you can leave." I straightened up to look at you, and you grinned slowly.

"I'm good right here, Ichigo-kun. This is a very romantic setting," you replied, smirking.

"It's not supposed to be romantic. It's supposed to give us _light_," I snapped back. You were chuckling at my annoyance, and probably at the fact that you always knew how to get me worked up so easily at the littlest things.

It didn't help that you were right, either. The candles I had lit after the power went out cast a soft, sensual light in my living room. The steady but gentle rain outside only added to the romantic feeling. My eyelid twitched. I was very lucky my father wasn't home.

"Hm… all we need is some rose petals and we'd have a helluva' honeymoon," came your voice from the couch.

I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to run around and extinguish every candle. Instead, I unclenched my jaw and walked over to sit down on the couch next you, shoving your legs aside.

"You staying here then?" I asked. Outside, the sound of thunder rumbled softly.

You sighed, leaning your head back on the sofa. "Nah. Hiyori'll kick my ass if I spend another night away."

"Oh." Another moment of silence passed as we both stared at the candles, their flickering lights casting fretful shadows on the wall behind us.

"I think you should stay anyway," I said quietly.

I watched your lips twitch into a smile.

"Fine, but Hiyori gets to beat ya up instead."

"Hm. She can try," I murmured, leaning over to claim your lips.


	19. Shooting Stars

**Short drabble is short, sorry. Next one (last one!) will be longer, I promise. I'll try and make it extra-special :D**

**I don't own Bleach, or else these two would be canon. **

**Chapter 19: Shinji's POV**

* * *

"You know, when you see a shooting star, you're supposed to make a wish," you told me as we sat upon a grassy hill. Earlier today you had said that the weatherman predicted a meteorite shower, so we had come to watch.

"Oh really? How does a _meteorite_ grant a wish?" I retorted, slightly bored by the entire thing.

"Idiot, the meteorite doesn't grant it; it's just… you're just making a wish."

"Hm." I leaned back on the grass, using my arms as a pillow.

"So what are ya wishing for?" I asked you after a moment.

"It's supposed to be a secret," you said quietly.

I turned onto my side to look at you. "But Ichigo, how's the wish gonna come true if no one knows what it is?"

I let my lips curl up slightly as you stared at me for a whole minute, eyes wider than usual. A minute later your ordinary frown snapped itself back into your features.

"Tch. Go back to being a dumbass."

* * *

**I guess sometimes we need other people to make our wishes come true. **


	20. Silence

**Last one! Remember how I said that I'd make up for the last one that was lame? Well... I don't think I did. But I thought this was a good way to end this set- I kind of wanted to put a focus on Shinji's thoughts as Ichigo left. I thought of the prompt "silence" to save the other suggestions for the set of one-shots (not drabbles!) that I plan on starting after this. **

**I know Shinji's thoughts aren't really written in his "voice", but I thought I'd save that for his actual dialogue and leave his thoughts in normal speech. **

**Chapter 20: Shinji's POV. **

* * *

There weren't any heartfelt confessions before you left, no kisses, no touches, nothing that I could take comfort in before we left for bloodshed and death. I was never the mushy, touchy-feely kind of guy, but your absence the danger you were submitting yourself to was starting to tug at my heart. I could almost strangle you for your ignorance if it weren't for the fact that it was partially my fault.

All I got before you left for Hueco Mundo was the smallest of "Thanks". There was a war coming up, a war that I knew I was going to barge into shamelessly, lusting for revenge, but how were you going in? Were you going to come out? Was I?

This wasn't your war, but somehow every one of us thought you would be the ultimate champion of it. All of us (especially me) were itching to take Aizen down, but all of us figured you would have the most important advantage against Aizen- you were immune to his illusions. With you as our trump card, surely we could win.

Before the chaos started, victory seemed so easy.

* * *

**So guys, thanks again! Traffic stats show me that people actually read this, so I wanted to ask once more for reviews/feedback. **

**What did you like about this? What didn't you like? What did I do well? What could I do better? What should I not do at all? You don't have to answer ALL those questions, but some kind of feedback would be nice :) It helps me grow as a writer, which is kind of what I'm trying to do. **

**Remember, suggestions and requests are always welcome! **


End file.
